I'll Stand By You
by LongLostLove
Summary: It's finished, and it's a Shuis Fic that picks up right after Luis starts Antonio's "intermission" to tell Antonio about Shuis. :)
1. Chapter 1

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
*Note: This fanfiction takes place right after Luis starts the "intervention" for Antonio at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Antonio stopped Luis mid-sentence and said, "Luis, I think I know why you had all my friends and everybody-" he glanced around the room, "-here tonight."  
  
Luis threw a quick side glance at Sheridan and said, "You do?"   
  
"Yes, I think I do." Antonio went on, "It's about my health isn't it?" Antonio looked back at Eve, "That's why Dr. Russel is here, and all of your are here...I'm going to die sooner than expected."  
  
"No no Antonio," Sheridan stood up and interrupted, "No that's not it, Eve says that your condition hasn't changed."  
  
"Oh," Antonio said, faultering, "Well then what is it?"  
  
Luis leaned forward and started, "The reason I asked everybody here today is because, I have to tell you something. Something very important."   
  
"Okay, go on." Antonio said.  
  
"Well," Luis's voice went out then back in as he tried to gain his confidence back into his voice, "You know that Sheridan lived here, in Harmony, before you met her and she had amnesia."   
  
"Yes yes, of course." Antonio said.  
  
Sheridan sat down next to Luis and said, "Do you remember my lover? The one that we decided must of been dead?"   
  
"Yeah I do." Antonio said.  
  
"Well, he's not dead." Sheridan said.  
  
"What?" Said Antonio, surprised, "well then, where is he, who is he?"  
  
Luis hesitated before he said, "It's me."   
  
"What? You?" Antonio said, "But I don't understand.." he paused, "Are you saying that you and Sheridan were...together?"  
  
"Not just were together, Antonio." Luis said, then he took Sheridan's hands, "Are together."  
  
Sheridan leaned closer to Antonio and said, "I care for you Antonio, and I love you like a brother."  
  
"What? What are you saying..." Then, suddenly Antonio hit the ground.  
  
Fainted, dead away on the ground. Eve went to his side and the room gasped and rushed forward.   
  
"Eve, Eve what's happened?" Sheridan asked rapidly.  
  
"He's fainted," Even said as she checked his pulse, "His pulse is weak, but it's there. It must just be from shock."   
  
"Will he be alright?" Luis asked, somewhat frantic.  
  
"Yes I think so.." Eve said, "It looks like he's just unconious," she dug through her bag looking for something, "I have some smelling salts with me that should wake him up." She held them up to Antonio's nose and waved them around.   
  
He coughed, then lifted his head and woke up saying, "Whoa, where name I?"  
  
"You're at the Crane Mansion, Antonio." Eve answered, "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Antonio stood up and then sat in a chair while everybody else surrounded him as he said, "I remember..I remember coming here and walking through the manison doors saying hi to everbody, then..then my mind goes..blank."  
  
Sheridan and Luis exchanged glances and then Sheridan said, "Yes well nothing really happened after that, we just came in here and you just passed out. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes," he took Sheridan's hands, "I feel fine, now."  
  
Then Luis said, "Uh Sheridan, why don't you come here and give me a hand with some tea."  
  
They walked out of the room and into the lobby as Sheridan spoke in a hurried whisper, "See Luis! We can't tell him, he could die!"  
  
"Yeah, or we could die Sheridan." Luis said, "What about our love? You know Antonio is going to expect you to sleep with him, and how will you keep puting him off? What is your plan, to live a lie until he dies? That isn't fair to anybody, least of all Antonio."  
  
Sheridan thought for a moment, then looked at Antonio and said, "I can't. I can't lose him like this."  
  
Luis's eyes sadden and then he looked down and then looked back at Sheridan and said, "Do you love him? Because if you do you can just tell me."  
  
"No Luis, you know I love you." She put her hands on his shoulders and added, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sheridan," Luis said, "But we can't go on this way. We have to tell him the truth."   
  
"We can't tell him, Luis! If we tell him we could kill him."  
  
"I know, don't you think I know that?" Luis said, "He's my brother and I love him, but Sheridan you are the love of my life and I can't risk losing you, again. It's happened too many times. I love you Sheridan, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. We have to tell him the truth."  
  
Just then Antonio came in and said, "Luis, Sheridan, why is everybody here anyway? Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
Sheridan and Luis exchanged glances.  
  
"No" Sheridan said, but at the same time Luis said, "Yes"  
  
Antonio gave them a weird look and said, "Well do you or don't you?"  
  
Then Luis looked in Sheridan's worried eyes and said, after a pause, "No, I guess we don't." Luis looked down at his pager and said, "I got a page from the Police Station, I have to go."  
  
Then Luis grabbed his coat and walked out of the mansion, leaving Sheridan a bit dazed and behind.  
  
After a second Sheridan said, "Oh, Antonio, I forgot to ask Luis something."   
  
She was about to run out the door, when Antonio stoped her and asked, "What do ya need to asks him?"  
  
"Umm.." Sheridan thought frantically, "For his..recipe! Yes, his speical garlic chicken recipe." Antonio gave her a questionable look and then Sheridan said, "Be right back." and darted out the door.  
  
"Luis!" she called.   
  
He didn't even turn around when he said, "I have to go."   
  
Sheridan caught up with him and then she grabbed his arming, turning him to face her and she said, "Luis, the Police Station didn't really page you, did they? You just wanted out of there."  
  
"Actually the Police Station did page me, but you were right, I did want out of there." Luis said.  
  
"You know," Sheridan said, angered at the world for putting them in this situation, "It's really horrible how you want to make Antonio's last days ones where he is alone-"  
  
"-alone? Alone?" Luis said, his temper getting to him, "He'll have all his family and friends around him, surounding him when he learns the truth. At least he wouldn't be living a lie." he paused and looked away, but then looked Sheridan in the eyes again, "Where was he when I heard mama crying herself to sleep night in and night out because of papa, and him. He could of been here in Harmony for us but he wasn't, so don't give me alone."  
  
Sheridan paused and took Luis's hand, "I know Luis, I know." she hesitated and then said, "But we can't tell him now."  
  
Luis pulled away and then said, "We're going in circles Sheridan. Antonio deserves the best. He deserves the truth."  
  
"Even if the truth kills him?" Sheridan said.   
  
There was a pause before Luis said, "So what's your plan, Sheridan? Pretend like you love him and sleep with him until he dies?"  
  
"Luis! Don't say it like that." Sheridan opposed.  
  
"That's what it would be though, wouldn't it?" Luis paused, unable to look her in the eye anymore, "Now I have to go back to the Police Station."  
  
He started to turn to go when Sheridan said, "But Luis, what about us?"  
  
"What about us?" Luis asked, looking her in the eye very questioningly, "You refuse to tell Antonio the truth, and you know he's going to want to sleep with you tonight. It's in your hands now."  
  
Then Luis made way to the Police Station and Sheridan paused, wide-mouth, but then turned for the Crane Mansion.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Sam, what's going on?" Luis said as he walked into the Police Station, now in uniform.   
  
"Hey Luis, glad you could get here so quick." Sam said hurridly as he gathered his gun and patted Luis's back and said, "Come, we got a hostage situation."  
  
As they were in the Police car Luis asked, "Hostage sitaution? Where is it?"  
  
"451 Maple Ave." Sam replied, "Nobody I know, but apparently it's a car hi-jacker holding a man hostage."   
  
"Ok let's go." Luis said, thoughts of Sheridan still running through his mind.  
  
****  
  
"Did you get the recipe?" Antonio asked Sheridan, who was on the brink of tears.   
  
"What?" Sheridan asked, confused, "oh right yes, I did." she said as she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Well good, I'm glad." Antonio said, smiling.  
  
Then Sheridan leaned against a table and Antonio said, "Are you alright honey?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just got dizzy for a moment there." Sheridan said.   
  
She stood up straight for a minute, but then her face cringed and she closed her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.  
  
Sheridan shook her head and said, "I don't know, I just feel like something horrible has happened."  
  
"Huh that's odd." Antonio said, "Well I'm sure it's just your imagination running on overtime."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.." Sheridan said, although not really convinced.  
  
They visited for a few mintutes, until the phone rang, Pilar answered, gasped and then said a series of "ok"s before hanging up.  
  
"What is it?" Sheridan asked as they all stood waiting for an answer.  
  
Pilar paused, trying to keep it together. She started walking to the door as she said, "Come on, we must go to the hospital."  
  
"What? Why?" Eve asked as she and Sheridan exchanged worried glances.  
  
"I'm fine mama really," Antonio said, thinking that Pilar wanted Antonio admited to the hospital.  
  
"No, it's not you Antonio." Pilar said, making way to the door.  
  
Sheridan stepped forward and said, "Who is it Pilar?"  
  
She paused, being to cry but didn't sob when she said, "It's Luis." she paused and Sheridan gasped, "He's been shot."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
"Shot?" Sheridan said, as her tall posture started to cave and her shoulders dropped, "Luis has been shot?? How??"  
  
"They had a hostage situation, and the attacker apparently got violent." Pilar said, sobbing herself and she becked everybody else to go to the hospital.  
  
"Come on Sheridan I'll drive you." Said Antonio, sounding perhaps more calm then he should of been.  
  
****  
  
"How could this happen??" Sheridan asked when they got to the hospital. They were in the waiting room and Sheridan was pacing back and forth while Antonio sat with Pilar, "Why can't we see him?"  
  
"You heard the nurse, Sheridan." Pilar said, "They're working on him, we just got to let him do their job."  
  
Sheridan started to cry and she said, "The things I said to him..how could I?"  
  
Then Antonio piped up and said, "What are you talking about Sheridan?"  
  
"I should of told you when I had the chance!" She said, destroght now, "Now it may not even matter, not if Luis is-"  
  
"-Sheridan what are you saying??" Antonio asked, very confused, "What are you talking about??"  
  
"I love him! That's what I'm talking about!" She almost yelled now, "I love Luis! That's what we were all doing at the Manison, to tell you!! I knew Luis long before I met you, and we were in love and going to be married, until we got into that boating accident and I lost my memory."  
  
"What??" Antonio said, shocked, "But I thought you loved me?"  
  
"Diana loved you!" Sheridan said, then she calmed a bit, remembering Antonios condition, "But Sheridan Crane loves Luis."  
  
"So you mean..your dead lover was Luis?"   
  
"Yeah, only he's not dead." Sheridan said, but then started to cry, "At least I pray with all my heart that he's not."  
  
"Sheridan why didn't you tell me??" Antonio asked.   
  
"Because of your condition! If we had told you and you had keeled over and died, what would Luis and I think of ourselves? Our relationship would forever have a black cloud over it."  
  
"Then why are you telling me now??" Antonio asked.  
  
"Because the love of my life could be dying right now, and our last conversation was a fight about you!" Sheridan exclaimed. She pause before she said, "Why can't we see him??  
  
Then Pilar stood up and hugged a crying Sheridan until finally, a docter came into the waiting room.  
  
"Are you the family of.." he looked at his chart, "Luis Lopez-Fitsgareld?"   
  
"Yes yes, that's us." Said Pilar, "How is he??"   
  
"Well I'm docter Carter and I'm treating him, it's too early to tell now," Said the docter, "The bullet looked to have brushed his spinal cord, but we're not sure. We took him into surgery to try to repair the damage, and we believe we were able to remove all the bullet fragments. We think he will make a full recovery."  
  
"You think?" Antonio asked.  
  
"We can't be sure." Docter Carter said, "if the bullet did enough damage to the spinal cord.." he paused, but then finished, "he may not be able to walk."   
  
Pilar and Sheridan both gasped, and then Carter added, "But that's a slim chance, it doesn't look like it did any damage to the spinal cord."  
  
"Isn't there any way to tell for sure?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"We'll only know if he wakes up." Carter said.  
  
"If?" Pilar repeated.  
  
"There is a chance, that he may be sinking into a coma." Carter said, "It's very odd, a man of his health usually his stats would be better. It's almost like he's got nothing to live for."  
  
Sheridan gasped and let out a sob, and said, "Can I see him now??"  
  
"Well I don't know," Carter said, "Just before surgery he was asking for someone named Sheridan."   
  
She sobbed again and said, "That's me."  
  
"Oh, ok then." Carter said, "Then follow me."  
  
****  
  
Sheridan drew back the curtain and saw Luis, in the white hospital gown and a light blue blanket over him.  
  
Her knees almost gave out, but she managed to walk over his side and she took his hand.  
  
"Luis?" she asked.  
  
Then from someplace behind her Carter said, "If you need me, just asked a nurse and she'll come and get me." Then he left. The only sound you could hear was the consistant, constant beeping of Luis's heart monitor.  
  
Sheridan then leaned over and touched Luis's face and said, "I told him Luis." she paused before she went on, "I love you Luis. Please wake up." Then, after a moment, Sheridan laid down on the bed, next to Luis and she held his arm as silent tears went down her face.  
  
Then, from someplace in the distance she heard a familiar song, which flooded back memories that they both shared together...  
  
I  
Oh, Why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes.  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through,  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess,  
could make me love you less.  
  
I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
  
So,  
If you're mad, get mad.  
Don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
But hey, what you've got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
But I'm a lot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads,  
Don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along.  
Cause even if you're wrong...  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
And when,  
When the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
Walking on your own  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I`ll stand by you  
/I  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED 


	3. Chapter 3

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
  
"Docter Carter?!" Sheridan called, still holding Luis's hand as she stood by his bed, "Docter Carter?"  
  
Docter Carter walked into the room and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Docter Carter I think he's waking up!" Sheridan said as she squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
The docter checked his stats and took his pulse, "Yeah it looks like it,"  
  
Luis shook his head from one side to the other and said, "Sheridan?" in a weak, dry voice.  
  
"Luis? Luis I'm here." Sheridan whispered in his ear while she touched his forehead.   
  
"Sheridan, what happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"You were shot." She said, "You were doing your job and you were shot."  
  
Luis let out a kind of sigh and said, "Why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
There was a silence, until Docter Carter said, "Where don't you have feeling, Luis?" Then Carter took out this dull metal instrument and touched it to Luis's knee, "Can you feel this?"  
  
"Feel what?" Luis said.  
  
Sheridan gasped and let out a sob, then she grabbed Luis's hand.  
  
"What about his?" asked Carter as he pressed the object to Luis's thigh.  
  
"A little." Luis said.  
  
"Miss Crane could you come with me?" Carter asked as he ushered her out into the hallway.  
  
"I'll be right back Luis," Sheridan said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Sheridan asked once they were in the hallway, she put her hand to her face and sobbed again, "Why can't he feel his legs?"  
  
Carter looked down at his clipboard and said, "Well we don't know what it is yet, but what I think happened is that there is still a bullet fragment in him. We're going to take him up to X-ray and we'll have the results back within the hour, and we could have him into surgery by this time tomorrow."  
  
"If you find the fragment and take it out, does that mean he'll be okay?" Sheridan asked, worried as one could get.  
  
"We don't know." Carter said, "That depends on the damage sustained to the spinal cord."  
  
Sheridan sobbed and asked, "Could you tell Pilar and the other people in the waiting room?"   
  
"Yes I will." Docter Carter answered.  
  
Sheridan composed herself before she entered the room.  
  
"I'm back Luis." Sheridan said as she took his hand again.  
  
"Oh, I'm finally starting to wake up. I feel so drowzy.." Luis said.  
  
"I'm just happy you're okay." Sheridan said, fighting back tears. She kissed his forehead and then Pilar, Antonio, and Eve came into the room.  
  
"Oh Antonio," Luis said as he quickly let go of Sheridan's hand, "how ya doing?"  
  
"How am I doing?" Antonio asked, "I think the question is how are you doing." He paused and then said, "Luis it's okay."  
  
Sheridan took Luis's hand again and said, "I told him Luis."  
  
"Told him?" Luis asked, and even though he was still a little hopped up on whatever drugs the docter had him on, you could still see the surprise in his face, "You mean about.." he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes Luis," Antonio said, "She told me."  
  
"But Luis that's not our focus right now." Sheridan told Luis, "Docter Carter told us all what is going to be happening, and right now we just need to focus on that." Sheridan said, starting to sob inbetween words.  
  
Luis swueezed Sheridan's hand and said, "It's okay, everything will be alright, no matter what the outcome tomorrow."  
  
There was a pause before Pilar said, "I think that we all should go and let Luis get his rest." She suggested, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to go to the hospital chapel to pray."  
  
They all exited and Sheridan was about go to but Luis said, "No, stay."  
  
After a mintute Luis asked, "So how'd you tell him? Must have taken you a while, did you show him our scrapbook or did you just tell him about it step by step?"  
  
"Um," Sheridan thought, "I don't quite remember actually. It all happened so fast and I was so worried about you, it just kinda came out." Then Sheridan added, "Luis I'm so sorry about the last time we spoke-"  
  
"-it's okay." Luis said, "That's all over now."  
  
Sheridan let out a deep breath of air of air and said, "Oh, I feel like I've been holding my breath since I found out you were hurt yesterday."  
  
Luis stroked Sher's hand and said, "I'm sorry I had to put you through his."  
  
"Oh no Luis don't say that." Sheridan said.  
  
"No it's true," Luis said, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't of left in such a scuffle then maybe you wouldn't of had to forced all that information on Antonio in such a hurry-"  
  
"-Luis I think you're forgetting the big point" Sheridan said, "Antonio knows, and he's okay. Eve said that his condition hasn't changed, that isn't good but it hasn't gotten any worse either."  
  
"I guess you're right." Luis said, he let out a long sigh and he said, "I'm so tired."  
  
Sheridan sat on the bed next to him, and as she rubbed his forehead brushing the stray hairs away she whispered, "Go to sleep,"  
  
"But I wanted to talk to you some more." Luis said, eyes drouping. He lifted his right arm and held her face in his hand and said, "You know I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sheridan said, she took his hand and added, "And no matter what happens tomorrow, or the day after, or whenever, we'll get married as soon as you've got your strength back."  
  
"But what if I never get Iall/I of my strength back?" Luis asked.  
  
"You know I'll stand by you no matter what," Sheridan said.  
  
Luis nodded and repeated, "No matter what."   
  
****  
  
"How is he?" Pilar asked Nurse Abby who had just come out from assisting in the surgical room.   
  
Sheridan, Pilar, Antonio, Theresa, Little Ethan, and Miguel all gathered around as the nurse said, "He's in stable condition and they're moving him out of the OR now."  
  
"When will we be able to see him?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"In about an hour." Said Nurse Abby, as she walked away.  
  
They waited and waited for what seemed like days, years even. Sheridan would of still been wearing the same clothes as two days ago if it wasn't for the fact that Theresa brought her some clothes to change into.  
  
When it finally came time to see Luis, Docter Carter came into the waiting room first and said, "Well he's awake."  
  
"And?" Antonio asked.  
  
"And it looks like he's gonna be okay. He's strong, and he might need some physical thearpy but I'm sure he'll be up and around in no time."  
  
Sheridan let a tear or two roll down her face as she smiled and said, "So you mean he's alright?"  
  
"He's fine." Docter Carter said, "We got out the fragment and there seems to be no permanent damage to the spinal cord. It must of taken a mircle." He said as he walked out of the waiting room.  
  
"Yes I'm sure it did." said Pilar as she hugged her family.  
  
Sheridan walked into Luis's room and saw him there on the bed, "Hey you." she said.   
  
"Hey." He answered, his voice stronger and more resolved.  
  
Sheridan smiled and Luis said, "Don't ask me how I am, I'm fine."   
  
"I wasn't going to ask you that.." Sheridan said, still looking guilty.   
  
"How's mama? And Antonio?" Luis asked, eager to know.  
  
"They're both fine," Sheridan said, smiling and sitting down on a chair next to the bed, "Greatful you're okay."  
  
"And how are you?" Luis asked, holding Sheridan's hand.  
  
"Well I was very very worried," Sheridan said, "Then very very thankful that you're ok. And that's when I found out that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh that's grea-" Luis said, not exactly hearing at first what she said, "What? Did you just say.."  
  
Sheridan smiled and nodded saying, "Yeah I did, we're gonna have a baby!"  
  
"Oh...wow!!" Luis said, too surprised for words, "Does anybody else know yet?"  
  
"Only Eve, she's the one who told me." Sheridan said.  
  
"So when do you want to get married?" Luis asked, smiling.  
  
"I was thinking..around 11." Sheridan said.  
  
"You mean the second of next month?" Luis asked, a little confused.  
  
"No," Sheridan said, "I mean at 11 o'clock today."  
  
"Oh," Luis said, surprised and happy, "That works for me."  
  
"Good." Sheridan answered, as she bent over and kissed him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
